Sinful Feeling
by Uchihalover99
Summary: Itachi has always been in love with his little brother since the first time he laid eyes on him. Warnning: Incest, sorta.


** Sinful Feeling**

**AN: This the story that I wrote a long time ago, so please enjoy and pardon me for any mistakes. It was inspired by a story I read long ago, so you might find some part familar.**

* * *

**'So beautiful' **

5 years old Itachi first thought when he saw his little brother. Itachi Uchiha was a young prodigy of the Uchiha family, his father Fugaku Uchiha was a president of the Uchiha Corporation, he married a beautiful woman name Mikoto Uchiha, and after married for two years they gave birth to their first born, Itachi. He was an intelligent and beautiful child that every parents could ever ask for. Both Fugaku and Mikoto were very proud of that.

Today Itachi Uchiha is going to meet his a little brother Sasuke Uchiha for the very first time. He looked at the child in his mother arms, for some reason he has a very strange feeling for the child that he never felt for anyone before. He couldn't explain it but it just felt so right, and that was when Itachi Uchiha fall in love.

Itachi watched his little brother from his room window only one thought on his mind 'So innocent' he's never seen anything this innocent before, only his baby brother could produce such an innocent expression.

8 years old Sasuke ran around the garden trying to catch all the butterflies that flying around the flowers. He has the most innocent and peaceful expression on his face.

Itachi stared at his baby brother, the longer he stared at Sasuke the tighter his pants get. He wondered how could something so innocent can turn him on that much, his baby brother looked so naïve not even a hint of dirty action, but he was still hard by his little brother innocent action. He such a pervert to even think about his baby brother that way.

Since he first saw Sasuke he started to have a strange attraction, like he knew the child so well before. First, he thought it was just a normal reaction to have a feeling like that for your baby brother, but the more time they spent together the stronger the feeling he has for Sasuke grow.

Now Itachi is old enough to know what that feeling was, the feeling that is so sinful and taboo, but it felt so right at the same time. The feeling of love, protection and possessive that one held for their lover, not their sibling. However, to Itachi he could careless about those things, all he know now is he loves his little Sasuke and nothing can stand between his love, not even his parents.

Standing against the window Itachi watched as his younger brother running around with his adorable flush face, his hand started to rubbing against the bulge on his jeans without himself notice, his breath catching a little.

This had become almost a habit for the Uchiha prodigy. Everyday, he'd watched the boy through his window, the innocent and childish movements that Sasuke made always causing a slight warmth to flew through his body. A warmth that his thirteen year old body had come to recognize as arousal.

So here he was watching the only person he'd ever entertained with the idea of letting him touching himself, feeling himself in a way that was so perfect he doubted another could ever match it.

What he felt when he touched himself wasn't the now-familiar grasp of his own hand, but the unsteady, unsure grasp of tiny fingers trying to wrap around his length, stroking him slowly, bright, curious eyes watching him, full of apprehension and eager to please.

Sasuke jumped after the butterflies, a small determined expression in his eyes as he scowled and made a sound that could almost been a growl as he jumped, whimpering a bit as he missed the small insects. Instead landing on his face and in the dirt.

Itachi's breath caught again as he watched the innocent action of his baby brother, working quickly the fastening of his pants, and pulling his now-hardened length from the tight confines of his jeans and wrapping slender fingers around it.

Only one thought on his mind **'mine'** Sasuke was his. His love, his unbreakable and inseparable beloved. A small shudder moved through him, and he tighten his grip a little, stroking himself faster.

Sasuke laughed a little as he blew on the small white petals of a dandelion, watching as they flew away. He closed his eyes and wished a small wish, his most important wish. Watching as the petals were carried away in the wind, hoping that his wish would granted.

Itachi's fingers moved faster, a soft groan escaping him as those dark eyes lit and the child laughed. He could practically hear the soft sound of the laughter as he moved his hand faster up and down his length, enjoying the friction as warmth pooled and tightened inside of him and he felt his release nearing.

Yes...yes, he'd be able to make Sasuke completely his, and it would be soon. Soon he would make Sasuke come to him by his own will then he would have Sasuke all for himself. There would be nobody else who could ever take the boy away from him. He'd make sure of it.

Sasuke turned towards the house or it should be call mansion, still laughing, a smile fixed firmly upon his small, soft lips, as he caught sight of his brother. He froze in his steps, then his mouth broke into a big grin.

Itachi caught sight of his brother's stare and that was all it took to push him over the edge, his whole body shaking with release as he came, spilling over his hand, gaze firmly fixed upon that angelic face. That one piece of perfection that was left in the world, and he mouthed his brother's name. "Sasuke...".

Sasuke watched his brother, seeing a small flush form on the face that was so like his, yet seemed so much older, and felt a small strange feeling welling inside of him and for a moment he wondered if his wish was coming true already. '**I wish I could be with my Aniki forever'.**

After finish cleaning his hand Itachi decided to go down stair to tell Sasuke to come inside for dinner since their parents were on a business trip, so Itachi has to look after his little brother. When he reached the garden, his baby brother pounced on him hard, Itachi was sure that he'd have fallen down if he didn't use to the way of Sasuke greeting him.

Itachi smirked knowing what would come next from his baby brother's mouth "Niisan, I miss you" Sasuke hugged his older brother's waist and inhaled Itachi's scent on the black T.-shirt that his beloved brother was warring until he satisfy then he looked up at Itachi, smiling like he just receive a birthday present that he has been dreaming for so long.

Itachi stared at a pair of the midnight orbs that so similar to his own yet so captivate at the same time. His lips curved into a rare smile that only his little angel could draw from him "Miss you, too. Foolish otouto."

Sasuke pouted at the way his brother called him "Aniki, meanie." Itachi smiled turn to a grin. It's always fun to mess with little brother, not to mention the way Sasuke pouted was just so adorable and it made Itachi feeling warmth inside every time "Let's go inside, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave his brother a nodded and held his brother hand as they both started to make their way inside the mansion. After dinner Itachi and Sasuke stayed at the living room watched a movie. Itachi glanced at the clock and decided it was time for Sasuke to take a bath and then go to bed "Sasuke, let's go take a bath and then go sleep. It's getting late already."

Sasuke looked at Itachi then yawned "But, I'm not sleepy" Itachi smirked "No but. Go take a bath, hurry up." Sasuke pouted then turn to a smile. Itachi looked at his baby brother expression and raise his left eyebrow, but before he could question his brother for his strange behavior, Sasuke beat him with his request first. "Will Aniki take it with me?" And how could Itachi resisted that innocent plea "Sure, let's go then."

After the long torturing bath ( for Itachi that is ) both brothers found themselves in Itachi's bedroom laying on the red cover bed. Itachi stared at his angel sleeping face, he plaint a kiss upon those small tempting lips of his otouto and mumbled a soft "Good night, my love." before going into the dreamland with his beloved angel.


End file.
